


I Came Into My Garden

by MagnetoTheMagnificent



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Biblical Allusions (Abrahamic Religions), Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), Character Death, Character Undeath, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Garden of Eden, Hopeful Ending, Jewish Themes, M/M, author is jewish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetoTheMagnificent/pseuds/MagnetoTheMagnificent
Summary: An alternate ending to the airbase scene in the book
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

_  
Aziraphale held out his hand.  
“Nice knowing you,” he said.  
Crowley took it.  
“Here’s to the next time,” he said.  
“And….Aziraphale?”  
“Yes.”  
“Just remember I’ll have known that, deep down inside, you were just enough of a bastard to be worth liking.”  
_

Behind dark sunglasses, tears streamed down Crowley’s face as he gazed at his old friend. He had known from the start that no matter what- he was doomed. At least he had a friend on his side. He never thought he’d get that far.

_  
There was a scuffing noise, and they were pushed aside by the small but dynamic shape of Shadwell, waving the Thundergun purposefully.  
“I wouldna’ trust you two two Southern nancy boys to kill a lame rat in a barrel,” he said. “Who’re we fightin’ noo?”  
“The Devil,” said Aziraphale simply.   
Shadwell nodded, as if this hadn’t come as a surprise, threw the gun down, and took off his hat to expose a forehead known and feared wherever street-fighting men were gathered together.   
“Ah reckoned so,” he said. “In that case I’m gonna use mah haid.”  
Newt and Anathema walked the three of them walk unsteadily away from the jeep. With Shadwell in the middle, they looked like a stylized W.   
“What on earth are they going to do?” said Newt, “And what’s happening- what’s happening to them?”  
The coats of Aziraphale and Crowley split along the seams. If you were going to go, you might as well go in your own true shape. Feathers unfolded towards the sky.  
Contrary to popular belief, the wings of demons are the same as the wings of angels, although they’re often better groomed.   
_

Aziraphale looked at Crowley’s sleek and iridescent wings. He hadn’t seen them in centuries, and if he was being honest he missed seeing them. He wished it was under better circumstances. 

_  
“Shadwell shouldn’t be going with them!” said Newt, staggering to his feet.  
“What’s a Shadwell?”  
“He’s my serg- he’s this amazing old man, you’d never believe it…. I’ve got to help him!”  
“Help him?” said Anathema.  
“I took an oath and everything.” Newt hesitated. “Well, sort of an oath. And he gave a month’s wages in advance!”  
“Who’re those other two, then? Friends of yours-” Anathema began, and stopped. Aziraphale had half turned, and the profile finally clicked into place.  
“I know where I’ve seen him before!” she shouted, pulling herself upright against Newt as the ground bounced up and down. “Come on!”  
“But something dreadful’s going to happen!”  
“If he’s damaged the book, you’re bloody well right!”  
Newt fumbled in his lapel and found his official pin. He didn’t know what they were going up against this time, but a pin was all he had.   
They ran….  
_

Adam squeezed his eyes shut in terror as the ground exploded before him, plumes of acrid smoke billowing out of the crater it created. Almost anticlimactically, a well-dressed figure strode out of the flames. He appeared almost human, if it weren’t for his cold blue-tinged skin and handsome prongs on his smooth head. Icy eyes fixated upon the boy.

“My prodigal son,” he murmured with a hint of pride. 

Adam flinched as the devil laid a possessive hand on his shoulder. 

“Be not afraid, child,” said Lucifer. 

“My name is Adam,” the boy replied haltingly. 

“Adam,” pronounced Satan, smiling to expose blindingly white perfect teeth. 

“How poetic.”

Adam looked down at his feet. He was prepared to face the embodiments of human villainy, even Death itself- but a scolding from his father? This was more than an eleven-year-old could handle. 

“What do you want, Adam?” Lucifer asked. 

Adam turned to look at the people on the airbase. Time had stood still, and they stood like lifelike playthings on the tarmac. An expression of determination was fixed on Anathema’s face, with a matching look of disbelief on Newt’s. Shadwell’s face was contorted with purpose, and Tracy’s hand was covering her mouth. The Them were caught mid-run, the three surging forward to help their friend, and Dog’s mouth hanging open in the middle of a warning bark. And Aziraphale and Crowley- they were frozen hand-in-hand, wings wrapped around the other. 

“No more messing about,” Adam said.

Lucifer nodded.

“You’ll be completely human,” he warned. 

“I already feel like I am,” replied Adam. 

Wind swept across the airfield, and time morphed around the angel and demon. 

Crowley gasped as pain tore across his chest. He looked up desperately at Aziraphale. 

“What’s happening?” Aziraphale asked.

“There’s always a scapegoat,” winced Crowley. 

A burning sensation surged through Aziraphale’s arm from where his hand was intertwined with Crowley’s. 

“Let go!” Crowley cried, “or it’ll kill you too!”

Aziraphale dropped the sword in his other hand, where it landed on the ground with a reverberating clang. He took Crowley’s other hand and squeezed it. 

“I won’t leave your side,” the angel vowed. 

A brown book toppled out of Crowley’s jacket as Aziraphale pulled him into a tearful kiss. A warm breeze carried the couple away as they faded into nothingness. 

“What happened?” Newt asked.

The ground was no longer shaking, and the cracks had disappeared. Adam stood alone where four celestial entities once stood.   
He picked up the book and walked towards Anathema. 

“Found your book,” the boy said quietly. 

Anathema took the book and ran her hand across the singed cover. She looked at the tired boy in front of her.   
He wasn’t an Antichrist, he wasn’t a great Beast. He was just a kid who loved his world, who was exhausted. 

“Oh Adam,” she sighed, and pulled him into a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

Aziraphale awoke to the gentle tinkling of a lyre. A kind old woman was kneeling beside him, her weathered fingers dancing across ancient strings. 

“Welcome, Aziraphale,” she said softly. 

The angel squinted. Her face seemed familiar almost, and comforting. 

“My name is Serach,” she said. 

Recognition sparked in Aziraphale’s mind. 

“Yaakov’s granddaughter?” 

Serach nodded. 

Aziraphale looked around. He was in a luscious, verdant garden, a garden he hadn’t seen in thousands of years except in his dreams. 

“I’m in Eden?” he asked unbelievingly. 

As far as he knew, only humans were admitted into Eden after death- it was a fact of life. Angels and demons were eternal in life, but humanity was eternal forever. 

“But I’m-”

“You’ve been playing the part of a human for so long, Aziraphale, it only makes sense for you to become one,” Serach explained. 

A breeze washed over Aziraphale and he realized suddenly that he was naked. He shrinked back self-consciously, and Serach laughed quietly.

“I apologize, Aziraphale,” she said with a wave of her hand. 

Aziraphale’s usual clothes returned and he caressed his worn jumper in relief. 

“Nudity is the default here,” Serach continued, “but as you can see most of us don’t conform that.”

“Here in Eden there are no limitations, where humans once confined are finally free.”

She gestured to a couple by a willow tree, whom Aziraphale recognized as the late king David and his beloved, Yonatan. David was singing to his lover, an expression of contentment and peace on the old king’s constantly conflicted face. 

Aziraphale’s eyes widened as he was reminded of his _own_ beloved.

“Crowley!” he exclaimed as anxiety took its hold. 

“He’s here, too,” Serach assured him, leading him to the base of a fig tree. 

Crowley was sleeping peacefully under its boughs, and Aziraphale’s heart warmed. 

“Normally I greet all the newcomers,” Serach smiled, “but I thought you might like the honour this time.”

Aziraphale touched Crowley’s forehead and gently swept his dark hair to the side. Crowley stirred as his eyes refocused on his friend. 

“Aziraphale,” he grinned.

He mumbled something with a smile.

“What was it you were saying?” Aziraphale asked. 

“I said that one went down like a lead balloon,” Crowley chuckled.

Aziraphale shook his head fondly.

“I daresay,” he agreed, sitting next to the other man. 

Crowley sat up and rested his head on Aziraphale’s shoulder.

“I’d say it worked out better than expected, though,” added Aziraphale. 

“Mmm, yes,” Crowley yawned. 

Music wafted across the garden as Serach went to greet more newcomers. The two men, all too human, slept side by side without fear under the shade of the fig tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serach bat Asher is said to have gently informed Jacob that Josef was alive, but singing and playing her lyre, and she is said to be rewarded by being taken to the Afterlife alive (like Elijah and Elisha), and to greet the souls who come there. In Judaism, we believe that the Afterlife is the Garden of Eden, and that everyone is admitted to it.   
> "Sitting under a fig tree without fear" is a reference to Micah 4:4 which speaks about the peace that there will be in the end of times with the coming of Messiah.   
> "I came into my garden," is a quote from Song of Songs 5:1, which is a series of poems about star-crossed lovers who struggle with admitting their feelings to eachother before it's too late.


End file.
